A letter
by SriaLghtft
Summary: Because it doesn't seem to exist, and because I loved this show, a short ShoukoxAkira fic. A ship that I was sure would sink, but somehow survived through all the insanity that happened in that show. Set after the epilogue, or possibly within it. It could fit either way. T rating for safety, nothing serious at all, just can never be too safe. Finally made a one-shot!


"What is it Akira-chan?" A brown haired spunky and energetic looking girl questioned a girl with long flowing red hair, who was nervously shuffling her feet and looking down at the ground, playing with the ends of her dress.

"Here Shouko," Was all the girl said, before handing an envelope over.

The brown haired girl's eyes widened, "wow! Where'd you even manage to find paper!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I had help, just read it," Akira's whole body was tense, only having been this tense three times before in her life. Please don't hate me for this...

Shouko smiled that winning smile of hers, nodded, and began reading the letter out loud:

"It was tough just living. I was ready to just give it all up. I built up a wall, and shoved away anyone who tried to climb it.

Then you shoved your way into my life, no matter how hard I tried to push you away. You didn't even bother climbing, and just skipped straight to breaking it down.

I wanted to continue being your friend, and did everything possible to save you. Breaking down the physical wall that separated us.

I only wanted you inside, but you wouldn't let me keep others away. You pushed and pushed, and created chinks in the wall, pulling others in.

I wanted you. You wanted someone else. And wouldn't leave others alone.

I wanted you to be happy. But with me. You hurt me and made me happy all at once.

I didn't want you to be with him. But I didn't want you to be sad. It hurt. I'm horrible I know.

I was happy. But I shouldn't have been. It hurt to watch you be so sad, and I didn't hate him. But I was glad nothing was in the way anymore. I'm terrible.

I didn't want a life where you would leave before me. So I suggested you change. You accepted.

You started a movement, one that would never be forgotten all of history, and one that would forever change the future.

We worked hard. People didn't want us. But you wouldn't let things end that way.

We were together a lot more. I wanted to say something. I couldn't. I'm too awkward for that.

You made the first move. Just like when you saved me so far back.

I was waiting so long for that.

I'm happier than I had ever been, thank you Shouko for pulling me out of the darkness so long ago."

Shouko finished reading the note left to her, tears flowing down her cheeks. She pulled the red head blushing furiously beside her into a warm embrace, "Akira-chan, thank you," she gave her a kiss on the lips, "it must have so very hard," she broke the kiss, "but, what made you think that something like that would ruin our bond at this point?" she took this moment to grind her fist into the top of Akira's head.

"Ouch!" Akira yelped, futilely trying to stop Shouko's actions.

"That's for even thinking for a moment that I would give up on our family over something so distant in the past," she stuck out her tongue. Then pulled Akira in close, "and this is to make up for all that time that you had to watch me fawn over Haruto," she whispered, then went in for a much deeper kiss.

Akira melted into the kiss, "mmm," no coherent words leaving her vocal chords. Their tongues interwea-

*crash* The sound of something breaking very nearby filled the room.

The two immediately broke apart, and saw a short red-headed little girl looking at the two with a nervous smile, "Good morning," she rubbed the back of her head.

"I told you that it was a bad idea!" Another little girl, this one around the same size, but with brown hair said, standing near the red head.

Shouko let out a sigh, "What are you two up to this time?"

Akira smiled at the scene. That's right, there's no way that Shouko would hate me over something like that. I can't keep on falling back to how I was then. With that thought, Akira took a deep breath, and walked over to the twins, "you two better have a good reason for breaking your aunt Saki's prized vase that we were holding onto."

"AUNT SAKI'S!?" The two troublemakers said in unison.

The brunette scowled at the red head, "Haruko! You said it was just another one of momma's strange junk collections!"

The red head, Haruko, balked, "I was positive! Mommy even called it junk!"

"Marie and Haruko! Even if it was one of your momma's junk collections, you still shouldn't treat it so badly!" Shouko scolded the two.

"Junk is meant to be treasured," Akira joined in the scolding of the two.

And like that, their daily life continued….

 _In case it wasn't obvious: Haruko's name was a tribute to Haruto, Shouko's first love. Marie...well was a tribute to Marie. Shouko's best friend. Both of them were very important to Shouko, and Akira didn't have anyone that she really wanted to honor (her brother lived afterall)._

 _Science babies and all that stuff. Don't look too deeply into things, it's the far future._


End file.
